


What She Wants

by hummingbirdbandit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypersexuality, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, feeling sympathy for eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Only two sweeps.  He didn't understand enough to feel ashamed.





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I have always hated Eridan Ampora, but I found myself wondering why he is Like That. I found answers in my own childhood.

He giggled when she asked him what he knew about concupiscence. The word sounded funny coming from her mouth. Her childish lisp, caused by a mouthful of fangs she still wasn’t used to, disjointed the word and turned it into a jumble of syllables that already had little meaning to him if said properly. He wondered where she had learned about it. He asked her.

She flashed him a toothy grin. Didn’t he know that an heiress can do and learn whatever she glubbing pleases? She was two and a half sweeps old. She knew how the internet worked. She had learned all sorts of things the schoolfeed wouldn’t teach them for sweeps, and other things they would never be taught at all.

She was so confident. Eridan was still giddy with discussing the forbidden. The word forbidden put a gritty taste in his mouth. He was only two sweeps. The filial drones wouldn’t be coming until he was at least nine sweeps. An adult. The concept was distant in his mind. Even with his schooling teaching him the numbers, the abstraction of time was intangible to a child - and especially so to one so dizzy with breaking the rules.

So what about it, she asked. He said he didn’t know. She said she had already practiced and could show him how much fun it was. His fins fluttered at the thought of that. He was royalty. He deserved to have fun.

It hurt when his bulge unsheathed for the first time. She laughed and showed him how to lick her until she flooded his face with her slurry. She tangled her fingers in his bulge and he forgot the pain. Only two sweeps. He didn’t understand enough to feel ashamed. Besides, an heiress always gets what she wants.

* * *

Eridan pushed himself off of his most recent conquest - some lowblood girl he had taken as a slave during his most recent session with Vriska. The girl lay in a pool of their mixed material, royal violet swirling with ruddy bronze. He felt the tears begin and bit his tongue.

“Mr. Ampora?” the girl questioned. The sound of her voice, ragged from their exploits, caused his bulge to stir. He ignored her and whipped out his phone.

Do you ever think of it, he wanted to ask. Did you know what you were doing, he wanted to ask. Is it why you can’t bear to look at me, he wanted to ask.

> —caligulasAquarium began trolling cuttlefishCuller—
> 
> **CA:** you busy fef
> 
> **CC:** W)(at is is, -Eridan?

Do you think I’m too broken. Did you know you were breaking me. Are you broken, too.

> **CA:** do you think i have a chance with vvris
> 
> **CC:** Oooh, t)(at’s a good question, -Eridan! Are you two leaning pitc)( t)(ese days? A little fis)(ie told me you two were carping on eac)( ot)(er!

Are you haunted. Is that why you avoid connections with others. Are you hiding from the memory of our bodies intertwined, too young for a pail and too old to forget.

> **CA:** i dont glubbin knoww fef
> 
> **CA:** i wwant to think that all this rivvalry means somethin but i cant face rejection again
> 
> **CA:** i knoww howw most of our friends see me

Dirty. Pushy. Clingy. Always on. How do I turn it off.

> **CC:** )(ow do you turn what off?

He blinked at the screen. His hands were anchors dragging him to his lonely death. His fingers betrayed him.

> **CA:** nothin fef
> 
> **CA:** sorry
> 
> **CA:** thank you for once again humoring my dramatic wwhirlwwind of self pity
> 
> **CA:** ill leavve you to your important royal duties
> 
> —caligulasAquarium ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller—

Eridan dropped his phone on the deck and returned to the lowblood girl, a trademark Ampora smirk carefully plastered across his sharp face.

He asked if she’s ready again. She laughed like sandpaper. He lowered himself between her legs and felt her grip firmly at his horns. He licked himself off of her thighs and the taste was rotten on his tongue. His tears were hidden in the slurry on his face.


End file.
